


A Hunk of Hugs

by Purplecoconutsmine



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Crying, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Gen, Hunk hugs, Hunk is the true mom, don't worry it'll be okay, orange browines
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-17 21:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10602591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purplecoconutsmine/pseuds/Purplecoconutsmine
Summary: Hunk is the best at hugs, not so much at logical comfort.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This will focus on Hunk giving hugs and comfort to the other castle inhabits.

The castle seemed haunted this late at night, although Hunk was up this late more and more as time went on. He had been stress baking, trying to keep himself from panicking even more. Right now he was thinking over how he was going to try and make brownies, he could almost hear Lance yelling space brownies as Hunk made his way into the kitchen. It brought a smile to his face, his long time friend is something special. 

Hunk throws on his apron as he enters the kitchen, watching the lights flicker to life. He moves around the room like a possessed man, setting ingredients on the counter. He lets himself become lost in the familiar, well slightly familiar. Hunk has always cooked to calm himself, it gave him a grounding tool. 

Time becomes non existence, Hunk only notices that time has passed at all when he needs to take the brownies out. They’re orange for some reason, but he had tasted the batter, it should taste fine. As long as it doesn’t turn out like the cookie incident, that is. Hunk shivers at the whole memory, it was not something he wanted to repeat. 

A small yawn behind Hunk alerts him to the other person awake at this hour. Hunk wonders briefly if Lance was sleep walking again, as it used to happen when he was younger. The soft but sure voice makes him realize that it is not Lance, “Hunk, why are you up at his time?” Pidge asks, strolling into the kitchen and hopping onto a clean counter. 

Hunk raises an eyebrow, eyes sliding from the fresh brownies to Pidge and back, “I think the real question is why  _ you  _ are up.”

Pidge tenses and shifts a fraction, “Working on a project.” 

Hunk internal something-is-wrong senses, or as Lance calls it ‘Mom’ senses, go off. He smoothly pulls off his oven mitts, and makes his way over to the youngest paladin, “Pidge, what’s wrong?” 

She pulls a face, crossing her arms, but it’s all forced. It’s then that Hunk notices she seems to be shaking a bit, not enough to notice if you weren’t looking for something amiss, “Are those brownies?” She asks, jumping down and going to inspect them, “Why are they orange?”

Hunk frowns, she’s deflecting and badly. Usually she was more tactful at that, another thing to add to the mental list that was slowly growing. Hunk pretends to be distracted for a moment, throwing a theory on why the brownies were orange out there as he studies Pidge. 

Pidge is up late a lot, sometimes Hunk wonders if the girl ever sleeps, but she normally looks so put together. She’s the youngest and Hunk views her as his little sister, seeing her trying to pretend she isn’t upset makes him want to scoop her up in a hug and never let go. As he had learned, however, hugging has to be lead up to with anyone on this ship. Hunk wasn’t the most risking but he was always up for a comfort dare.

He moves closer, somehow moving gracefully, and smiles slightly, “What kind of project?” 

Pidge turns her head slightly, as everyone on the team was starting to do lately, and makes a confused noise in the back of her throat. Hunk bites his tongue to stop the small ‘aww’ that threatened to make it’s way into existence. 

“You said you were up working on a project,” Hunk presses, “Which was?”

“Oh,” Pidge nods, “I was working on trying to make another Rover, it wouldn’t be the same, but...I thought it would be a good idea.” Pidge’s voice becomes detached and upset, like she’s mentally cursing herself.

“I think it’s a great idea,” Hunk says a little too loud for early morning life, but he keeps going anyway. “Hey, do you think we could make it it do tricks like a dog or cat?”

Pidge cracks a smile and puffs out her chest somewhat, “Tricks? I could make this one able to hack into the Pentagon.” 

Hunk laughs, landing a hand on Pidge’s small shoulder, “Just don’t do that okay, we’re going to be in enough trouble with the government when we get back.” And there’s the familiar grip of fear in Hunk’s throat, there was so much to worry about in that sentence. 

“What if…” Pidge’s voice fades out, and Hunk has to pause at how vangable she looks, “What if we don’t go back?” 

“Pidge-,” Hunk starts.

“What if we don’t defeat the Glara, what if we die out here Hunk,” She whispers, “What if Matt and Dad are dead? What about our families on Earth Hunk? Wh-”

Hunk cuts her off by pulling her close, covering her in the equivalent of space flour, “Pidge, it’ll be okay.”

“But what if-” She doesn’t respond to the hug, other than coughing because of flour.

Hunk has gone through all this though his head as well, he knows what could happen. Panicked over it a lot, but right now he had to make sure the person he saw as a little sister didn’t go through the same thing, “It’ll work out,” He pauses unsure on what to say, “We’ll be heroes, here and on Earth. And you’ll find your family and the team will be here for the whole journey.” It sounds fake to him but hopefully it’ll convince Pidge that there’s nothing to worry about.

Judging by the way she tenses and shakes her head he’s not very convincing, “Us? You barf every ten minutes, Keith rushes into- well everything, Lance flirts with everything that breathes, Shiro has PTSD, and I can’t-” She breaks off into a small sob, burying her face into his chest, “We’re not really qualified for this.” 

Hunk plops his head on Pidge’s trying to figure out what to say but coming up with nothing, no one was perfect for this role. Whatever this role really was, what, risking their lives in a battle they weren’t going to win? Hunk felt bile rise in his throat but he had to put that aside. Pidge needed him right now, what was it that Lance said, little people first? 

Hunk pulls Pidge down to the ground, it wasn’t the most comfortable but improve cuddle sessions were always weird. Pidge seems to be soaking in his comfort, he may not be the best at logical comforter but he was the cuddliest. It was due to his marshmallow body and ‘sunshine’ personalty, as Lance put it. 

“Hey Hunk?” Pidge whisper is muffled by his shirt.

“Hey Pidge?” Hunk tries to joke, and maybe he’s spending too much time with Lance.

“Do you really think we’ll make it back home, with everyone?” She sounded so scared at the moment, like the young kid she was. The one that shouldn’t have to fight in a war or search for her alien abducted family. 

Did he believe they would make it back, not really, personally he thought they were all going to die out here. That they’d lose this war no matter what they did, what chance did a couple of teenageer/young adults have to defeat a ten thousand year old threat? There was no logical outcome except death, simple as that. Was he going to tell Pidge any of that? Not even if Hell itself froze over. 

“Not only will everyone make it back home, but there’ll be a party for us. And food like pizza and regular, not orange, brownies.” Hunk says in his most serious, I promise we’ll make it out of this, voice. 

A huff of laugh answers him before another yawn breaks from Pidge, he can only imagine she’s close to sleep. Hunk stands in a rush, scoping up Pidge like an infant. Sue him, he could and would do it to anyone on this ship. 

“Hunk,” Pidge laughs, sour mood fading more.

“Bed time, don’t fight me on this,” He watches her mouth fall close in and bottom lip stick out in a pout, “You need sleep in order to program Rover 2.0.”

“This one isn’t going to be named Rover,” She yawns out, “It’s K-9.” She says with a sleepy smirk. 

Hunk laughs quietly at the small gremlin, “Nerd.” He murmurs as he carries her to her room. It’s not like this is the first time he’s had to do something like this, in fact these late night hug sessions were becoming regular things but mostly it was Coran that came to him. 

Soon Hunk was laying a sleeping Pidge down in her bed and leaving, well trying to. She didn’t seem to want him to, “Matt, don’t leave.” She whimpered. 

Well, that broke Hunks heart. He feels a few tears fall from his face at the pain the green paladin was going though, he plops down next to Pidge’s bed and holds her hand. There was no way he would leave after that plea, not that he was really planning to anyway. He just hoped that the mice wouldn’t eat all the brownies before the others got the chance to try it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me if you see any errors.


End file.
